


My Mutant Children...

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Splinter died? Who'll take care of the turtles? This teen turn super mum does!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I put up my umbrella to shield myself from the pouring rain "Man it's heavy!" I exclaim as I looked at where the rain mysteriously came from the clouds in the dark night sky, I sighed and looked at the traffic light, waiting for it to go red so I can cross the stripped road. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the ridiculously non-turning light to actually turn, I heard a faint cry. I turned my head towards an alleyway and the sound gets louder, as if a child is there, I look back at the traffic light and see it go red and hundreds of people walk across, does no one actually hear the child- children, by the sounds of it. I sigh and decide to check it out, I carefully maneuvered around the sea of people accidentally bumping into someone "Sorry!" I exclaim and they wave if off. I quickly got out of the crowd and check into the alleyway, I saw no one there, but there was still the faint sound of crying so I walked in deeper and deeper into the dark alleyway.

 

I only stopped when I heard the crying directly in front of me, I looked down and saw a box, with glass all around it and something was moving inside of it. I pulled my umbrella from on top of me, towards the box so it wouldn't get soaked before I crouched down and pulled back one of the sides, the crying increased as a few drops came in and I quickly opened it all up before gazing inside in wonder. There, right in front of me, were four babies that had shells and no hair, with green skin, I can't tell by the bad lighting, but one thing for certain is that they looked like... turtles. I looked a bit to my left and saw a... giant rat with holes in it's body indicating that it was shot, I looked back to the turtles and saw them staring curiously at me, I smiled at them and stretched my arm out to one of them "Hello" I greet trying to make my voice as soft as possible to make sure I don't frighten them. They stared at my hand and one tried to reach out to touch it, I chuckled and cupped it around one's cheek lovingly "What's your name?" I ask and they all just stare at me, I smile and try to pull my hand back, but one had a tight grip on it making sure that I wouldn't leave anytime soon.

 

I opened the front door and closed it after me, placing the box on the floor and sitting on the step trying to take off my shoes. I finally got them off and placed them in the corner before I stood up and took the box into my living room. I owned a small apartment in New York City that had a kitchen, a living room with a fire place since we had no heaters and fans, 2 bedrooms, and two bathrooms, one has a shower, and the other has a bath tube. I smiled and placed the box in front of the fire place before picking up a match and lighting it, I tossed the match into the fireplace and it crackled to life. I opened the box and carefully took out each of the turtles, placing them down on the floor. At first they looked around confused and started crawling everywhere, one of them tried to get back into the box but I took the wet box and placed it on the Kitchen table. I then got some blankets and went back to the living room, I saw them all looking at the fire place intensely as if trying to discover what it was "Children?" I call out and they look at me.

 

I smile when they answered my calling "I have some blankets for you" I state kneeling on the floor before sitting on my rump, they curiously crawled towards me as I laid out the blankets and sat there watching me, I smiled every time I looked at them and they tried to smile back. I finished laying the blankets out and I sat on my knees looking at the turtles "We are going to sleep out here tonight, but then I'll set up your room" I state with my warm and cheery smile before placing each turtle on a certain colored blanket like blue, red, purple and orange. I smiled and sat in between them, I laid down and watched as they looked around, confused at what they should do, then they decided to cuddle up with me and they did. That's how we slept that night...


	2. First bath and names...

I woke up to a poking at my side, I groaned and rolled over, but the poking continued until suddenly I felt gravity slamming down on me, I groaned and opened my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of one of the turtle's faces "Hello" I greet and he stares at me, I stand up and reach out for him to take my hand which he took straight away. I went into the living room and saw 3 dirty turtle bodies rolling around in the ash, they looked at me and laughed, I rolled my eyes and clapped my hands getting their attention "Alright! Bath time!" I exclaim and they tilt their heads in confusion.

 

I put my hand underneath the water to see if it was warm enough, I felt a little tug and looked down, I saw one of the turtles gripped my shirt as they all stared at the water. I smiled and turned the water off, I shake the droplets of my hands and turn towards the turtles, they were all staring at me as silently asking themselves what I was going to do, I smiled and picked one up. He quickly cuddled to my chest so I wouldn't drop him, I carefully placed him in the water and he sat in there... wondering what to do... before I put the bubbles in. He giggled and started splashing the water everywhere, his brothers stared in wonder before deciding they wanted that too, so one by one I placed them into the water. I opened the cabinet and pulled out some toys, I knelt back down and placed them into the water. They giggled and one picked up a boat and started to shake it up and down, I grab it and turn the little knob all the way before setting it back down again, the little boat started making a little noise and then it started drifting across the water until it hit him in the chest. He sniffled and then started crying.

 

I quickly pulled him out of the water and wrapped him in a towel "What's wrong sweetie?" I ask and he shows a little scratch on his chest, it kinda looked like a shell, but I think that the shell is soft when they're young, I grabbed a waterproof bandage and quickly wrapped it around his torso, he stopped crying and looked at the new fabric around his torso. He looked back at me and I smiled at him, I placed him back with his brothers and they continued to play. I grabbed the soap and squeezed some on my hand, I then started rubbing it on one of the turtles, he stopped and started purring as I scrubbed the stuff on him. I did the same to the rest of the turtles until all you could see were 4 piles of bubbles, I giggled and got a little bucket, I filled it up with the bath water and poured it on them, they started shaking like dogs to try and get the water off them.

 

I pulled them out one by one before taking out the plug, they were shivering so I grabbed the towels that I had out ready for them and wrapped them around each one. "I really have to name you guys" I exclaim as they looked at me curiously, one had his arms out stretched for me to take and I picked him up and settled him on my hip, then another started climbing up my back to my neck, he wrapped his little green legs around me so it looked like a piggyback. Then, another grabbed my chest and the other just held out a hand for me to take, so I did. We walked to the kitchen and I placed them all on chairs, each to the color towel and blanket I gave them "Now, for breakfast!" I exclaim tying an apron around my waist and turning the pan on.

 

I flipped the pancake over in the pan and then placed it on the plate, then I brought it to the table and they all stared at them "I'll serve you then" I exclaim and put the pancakes on each colored plate for them, then put it in front of them. I cut it all into tiny pieces and gave them each a plastic fork, they all tried flipping the fork and doing everything to try and eat their breakfast, so I fed them myself. I put them all off the chair and settled them onto the floor, then I grabbed my artist book and sat down on the floor. I was so engrossed into the book, that I almost didn't notice the little turtle crawling onto my stomach "Oh! Hello!" I greet and he crawled up to my chest and flipped around so that he was facing the book "These are what people drew, painted or made" I exclaim flipping the page, he pointed to the famous Mona Lisa "That's the Mona Lisa" I explain "Leonardo Da Vinci painted it" I add and he looks up at me with bright blue eyes, then all the turtles come around and try to look at the book as well.

I looked at my book and then at the turtles "Leonardo" I flip the page "Raphael" Flip the page again "Donatello" Flip the page again "Michelangelo" I chuckle and look at them again, they had somewhat confused looks on their faces "Alright then, let's go play a game" I exclaim and they smile rushing to get something, but Leo stays on my lap "What's wrong?" I ask and he buries his head into my chest "It's alright" I exclaim and hug him close to me "You're safe" I exclaim and rub his shell "Mama" I heard a faint voice say and I look to my left and saw Mickey there with something in his arms "Yes?" I ask and he walks up to me showing a car "It's a car sweetheart" I explain taking it out of his hands and pushing it along the floor, he smiled and started playing with it. Then Donnie came up to me and showed me a book "It's a book sweet" I explain opening it and showing a picture to him, he took it out of my hands and sat next to me trying to figure out what the book says. Then Raph comes up and shows me a... knife "Um... that's a knife baby" I explain and carefully took it out of his hands "Why don't you come here and we'll read a book together?" I suggest and he nods, still confused about the knife though, he'll understand in the future.


	3. A Little while later...

"And so, Cinderella and her Prince Charming lived happily ever after. The End" I finish the book and look at the turtles who had their tails out and wagging them "Another!" Donnie exclaimed and I sighed "Isn't it time for bed?" I ask and they all shake their heads "But I need to go out tomorrow, so I have to get up early!" I exclaim and they looked at me with puppy dog eyes "How about I sing a song then?" I suggest and they nod "Come little turtle~ I'll soothe your pain, make us a.... a family" I start and they crawl closer to me on the bed "You know that I'll be here~ so close your eyes" They yawn "You know that I've loved you~ from the first time I saw you~ so don't be afraid!" They start to snuggle up to me and I lay down "I know that you'll be here, and I know that you love, your family whether they're, below or above! Now..." I look at them snuggled into my chest "close your eyes... and sleep~....." I trail off giving Mickey a kiss on the head and then snuggling back with my children.

 

I smiled and straightened my T-shirt as I looked myself over in the mirror "Not too bad" I exclaim and then winced when I heard a crash. I ran to the living room and saw Donnie crying over the fallen stack of building blocks. I quickly scooped him up and cradled him to my chest "Shh... shh... what's wrong?" I ask and he points to Raph "Raphael..." I warn and he looks at his feet "Are you going to apologize?" I ask and he places his hands behind his back "Showy Donnie" He apologizes and Donnie stops crying as I rocked him "Now, Raph is going to help you build another tower, right Raphael?" I exclaim and he nods, I placed Donnie back on the floor and saw Mickey asleep in front of the fire place. I carefully picked him up and placed him on the blankets in the middle of the room "Good, now, Leo?" I call out looking around "Where's your brother?" I ask Raph and he shrugs, I go into the Kitchen shouting his name.

 

"Leo! Leo! Le-" I stop when I saw him with a glass of milk "Hello Leonardo" I greet and he smiled back at me then focused his attention back to his drink. I carefully scoop him up in my arms and started walking out of the Kitchen, I placed him down and he continued to drink his milk "Now, is there anything you guys want me to get while I'm gone?" I ask and they look at me "Toys!" Mickey exclaims "Books!" Donnie "Milk!" Leo "..." Raph was being unusually quiet "What's wrong baby?" I ask him and he walks towards me with his arms behind his back and an ashamed look on his face "Don't be ashamed Raph. It was a one time thing. We forgave you for it" I exclaim and he smiles at me "Now, what would you like?" I ask and he brightens up "I want a bike!" He exclaims and I smile "Alright" I reply and kiss his forehead before grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder "Now, toys are in the box, cookies are in the jar, I left it open for you but close it when you're done. The books are on your shelf and if you need anything just call-" 911 mommy" They all chorused and I gave them an amused look "Alright smarty turtles! I'm going bye bye!" I exclaim blowing them a kiss "Bye bye mommy!" They replied and I shut the door.

 

"Now, the project you're working on, is highlighting the natural world around either marine, air or land animals. Your task is to study what they do and how they do it-" "You mean how they have (birds and the bees)?" A guy asks and the class starts laughing "No, he means how you do it to your dog" I reply and the class bursts out laughing, I raise my hand and my BFF slaps it "Alright class, settle down. I'm guessing that since Ms. Isabelle Winters knows about Mr. Rodrick's... hobbies, you'd like to tell the class something about your own personal life?" Mr. William suggests and I stand up "My name is Isabelle Winters, I am 17, I live on my own and I'm currently raising four adopted sons" I state and then sit back down "Wait... you're a mother?" Brittany asked and I shook my head "Adopted" I reply shrugging my shoulders and then school ended.


	4. Story Time!

"Hey guys! I'm home!" I call out and close the door with my foot since my hands were full with groceries and toys, also a bike like Raph wanted "Mommy!" Mikey exclaims running towards me and hugging my legs "Hey Sweet!" I greet picking him and hugging him, I settled him on my hip and started walking into the house properly "Leo, Raph! Could you help me with the bags please?" I ask and they came out, they lifted the smaller bags and I got the big and delicate ones "Now, the eggs go in the fridge and you know where the cookies go. Also before you do anything else put the milk in the fridge" I state putting Mikey on the couch and walked into the Kitchen, I grabbed the eggs and carefully placed them in the fridge "Leo? Where's the milk?" I ask and saw him drinking out of the carton, I sighed "Fine" I reply and grab the other carton and place it in the fridge before closing it and grabbing the other bags.

 

"Okay! I've got some books for Donnie, toys for Mikey, and a bike for Raph!" I exclaim and they cheer, I smile when they were all playing with them "Mummy? How does this bike work?" Raph asked as he got on the bike "Not inside the house baby. Maybe tomorrow we'll play with it in the backyard" I exclaim and he nods then hops off the bike. "Mummy" Donnie calls out showing me a book "Want me to read it for you?" I ask and he nods, I chuckle and sit down on the blankets. The turtles all stop what they were doing and started cuddling around me, in my lap to be precise.

 

"Now, we do we start?" I ask opening the book "Ha ha! Here it is!" I exclaim and look at the words "Little Red Riding Hood. Once upon a time, there was a cottage-" "What's a cottage mummy?" Donnie asks "It's like a house but more cuter" I explain flipping the page "on one side of the woods, it belonged to Ms Riding hood-" "Riding hood? That's a weird name mummy" Mikey exclaims and I giggle "It sure is, let's name her something different... how about... Peterson?" I suggest and they nod before turning the page "So, one day, Grandma Peterson got sick, and Red Peterson, or Little Red Riding Hood, as they called her-" "Why did they call her that mummy?" Raph asks "Because she always wore a red hood baby" I reply pointing to the red hoodie that she was wearing "Why?" He asks "Because she really likes it" I reply "Now, she wanted to take some cookies for Grandma but her mother warned her 'Don't stray from the path, bad things might happen to you'" I exclaim, my finger doing the same motion like in the picture to Leo "'Alright mummy!' Red re... re" "Replied" I corrected Leo and he nodded "Replied" He repeats and we flip the page "Now, Little Red Riding Hood was skipping through the woods when she came across some flowers" "Off the path" Donnie exclaimed and I nodded "But mummy, why did she go off the path, her mummy told her not to" Mikey asks "Because she thought that her Grandma would like some flowers" I reply flipping the page "Then suddenly, a Big Bad Wolf came up from behind her 'What are you doing little red riding hood?'" I asked in a monster voice "'I'm picking flowers for my Grandma!' Replied little red riding hood" Raph read and I smiled "'Really? Than you better get them for her' Said the wolf, but as Little Red Riding Hood was picking the flowers, the Big Bad Wolf ran away to Grandma's house!" I exclaim and they gasp, Leo quickly turned the page.

 

"The wolf came up to Grandma's house and knocked 3 times" I read and knock on the wooden floor 3 times along with the story "'Who's there?' Grandma asked with a soft and sick voice 'It's me, Little Red Riding Hood' Answered the wolf-" "But it wasn't her! He lied!" Mikey exclaimed and I nodded flipping the page "Grandma lifted the hatch and opened the door. And the Wolf jumped her and ate. her. up" I exclaim and they gasp as I turned the page "But the wolf was still hungry, so he dressed up in Grandma's clothes and sat in her bed 'If I eat Little Red Riding Hood, then I'll be full' He thought" "But why did he eat Grandma?" Donnie asked "Because he was hungry" I reply and flip the page "Then, almost just after he sat in Grandma's bed, Little Red Riding Hood came at the door-" "NO!!" They cry out "-and knocked 3 times 'Come in!' The wolf exclaimed and she can right in" I flipped the page.

 

"She sat by his side and put the basket down 'Grandma! What big eyes you have!' She exclaimed 'All the better to see you with my dear' He replied 'What big ears you have!' 'All the better to hear you with my dear' 'Grandma! What big teeth you got!' The wolf licked his lips" I licked my lips and then flipped the page "'ALL THE BETTER TO EAT YOU WITH!!' He shouted and pounced on little red riding hood." I flipped the page but lifted the book so they couldn't see it "The end" I exclaim "WHAT?!" They shout and I laugh "What do you think happens at the end?" I ask "Does she get eaten?" "Does she escape?" "Does she kill the wolf? "What happens mummy?" Were the replies "Well then, lets see" I exclaim bringing the book down so they can see "Just then, the Wood cutter slammed open the door, and sliced the wolf right in half" I read and flip the book "They pulled Grandma out and the wolf ran away. But 3 days later, he died because he was too hungry, and they all lived happily ever after. The End" I finish and close the book "So... Grandma survived?" Leo asks and I nodded "YAY!" Mikey exclaims and I smile "Yep! So! Who wants some dinner?" I ask and they cheer.

 

I stacked up the plates and turned the water off "Alright, bed time!" I exclaim and they 'aw!' "I know, but you need your strength to become big turtles!" I exclaim and they nod, quickly grabbing a blanket and a pillow before running to the living room and then collapsing onto the makeshift bed made out of pillows and blankets "Mummy?" Mikey calls out and I smile "You want a song?" I ask and they nod (song) "Moonbeams and starlight~ magical twilight~ the warmest ray~ hear it whispering your name~" They yawned and started cuddling up together "Rainbows at midnight~ sparkling night skies~ don't go away~ stay another day~" I finish and give their heads a little kiss "I love you, my little stars..." I trail off quietly as I got up and started walking away. I went up to the wall and lay my hand on the switch "Good night... children" I exclaim turning off the light.


	5. Picnic Pet

I hummed as I got ready to leave for my lessons "Where are you going mommy?" I heard Mikey ask and I turn to face him "I'm going out for a while, I'll be back in an hour" I reply giving his head a little kiss "Like you do every day now?" He asks pouting "Yes, I'll bring you back something special-" "LOOK MOMMY!" I heard Raph shout and we turn our heads to see Raph riding the toddler bike "Wow baby! Great job!" I exclaim and he smiles before stopping the bike and getting off of it "I'm really good now!" He exclaims and I smile nodding "Yes you are" I reply nuzzling my forehead against his affectionately "H-Hey! Cut it out mommy!" He exclaims and I pull my head away "Okay, try to be quiet because your brothers are sleeping" I state and they nod before going to the living room.

 

I shout as I slammed my foot into the instructor's stomach sending him back into the wall "Great job Isabelle" He compliments and I duck when he tries to throw a star at me "Thanks" I reply and get back into my fighting position "Now, fight Lilly" He states and the top girl shows up with a wooden sword "Alright" I reply reading my wooden Synth, raising it over my head and bending my knees a bit to show that I was ready for her attack "Hajji!!" We both started running at each other, she tried to hit my head but I blocked it with my Synth and kicked her in the stomach. She grunted in pain but she got up and readied her sword again, she ran at me again and I back flipped over her, then kicked her midair before landing with grace. She hit me in my leg but I quickly brushed it off as if it were nothing and side kicked her. She stumbled back holding her sides and I took that opportunity to roundhouse kick her. I flipped sideways and frontwards before kicking her straight in the stomach, sending her back through the wall from where she came.

 

I held Leo's hand as we crossed the street "Mommy, why are we wearing such big clothes for?" Leo asked "And a lot of them" Raph added from his place on my back "Because.... you wouldn't wanna catch a cold in this winter, would you?" I ask pointing to all the snow "No..." Leo replied as we got to the other side "Mommy! Where are you taking us?" Donnie asked from his place on my chest "We're going to the park" I reply as we started walking on the sidewalks again "Yay!" Mikey exclaims and I chuckle before coming across the snow covered park "Babe, do you have the picnic basket?" I ask Leo and he shows the basket that was in his free hand "Good. Thank you!" I exclaim and one by one put the turtles down.

 

I laid out the blanket and straightened it out, then I put the colored pillows on them, each one according to the kids' colors "Kids! Where are you?" I call out and I got a shout from the field in response "Could you come here please!" I called back and the kids came to my calling "So, we have sandwiches and noodles today" I state as I sit on my knees and start pulling the sandwiches and noodle containers out "I wanna Sandwich!" Mikey exclaims raising his hand up high and I smile at his eagerness "Alright!" I reply and hand him a sandwich "Can I have some noodles mummy?" Leo asks and I hand him a container "Thank you mommy" "Your welcome" I reply "Sandwich!" The other two reply and I hand them what they wanted.

 

I grabbed a napkin and started to wipe some food off of Mikey's face "Thank you mommy" He exclaimed and I smiled "Your welcome" I reply and he ran off with the others. I smile to myself and return to eating my noodles with chopsticks, I remember eating these type of noodles with my mum. I come from Japan but had to be sent here for schooling, well, I had to drop out because of the kids but my family doesn't know that... yet. I was raised into a family of Ninjutsu warriors and because of my 24/7 dedication, I became a master in no time. It's hard to believe that it's been 5yrs already since the kids and I became a family, it seems like just yesterday... (technically it's been a week since I first posted this so... yeah... it's funny when you think about it lol!). I smiled and put my chopsticks in the basket then start packing the left over food away.

 

I threw the rubbish in the bin and then sat back on the blanket, I pulled out a book and started reading it, my eyes skimmed over the words as the scene appeared in my head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go" Said the young detective as he took in a smoke "But I love you!" His girlfriend exclaims trying to grab his hand "I know you do, and I do too" He replies holding her hand in his own large one "Please, take me with you! We could be together-" "As much as I'd like that, it's too dangerous" He interrupted her and started walking towards the plane "MOMMY!" ... why is Raph in this book?

"Mommy!" I looked up from my book and saw Raph running towards me with something in his hands wrapped in a blanket "What's wrong baby?" I ask worried and quickly put my book down and sat up. He ran towards me and only stopped until he was directly in front of me "Mommy!" He shouts and stops a bit to catch his breath but then is back to his mission to tell me what happened "I-I was at the pond when I heard a little yelp a-and I saw him hurt!" He exclaims pulling back the blanket to reveal a little baby tortoise with cuts all over it's body "Oh my goodness!" I exclaim reaching out to the hurt little fella and patting his head "You poor thing..." I exclaim and he yelps again "Can we keep him mommy?" Raph asks and I look at his pleading little eyes "I-I promise I'll feed him! And earn some money to buy him a little home! A-And take care of him!" He exclaims and I cup his cheek "I already agreed when I saw the poor little turtle" I reply and his sad look turns into a happy and bright smile "Thank you mommy!" He exclaims hugging me and I hugged him back "Well, if we want him to get better, we have to take him home!" I exclaim and he nods.

 

I unlocked the front door and the kids run inside, Raph places the hurt tortoise on the Kitchen table and I open the fridge and grab some lettuce. I close the fridge once more and peel off some of the lettuce and hand it to Raph "Alright baby, you know what to do" I state and he nods before bringing the piece of lettuce closer to the hurt little fella, the tortoise nibbles on the lettuce and Raph smiles "See? You got it" I exclaim and he smiles at me before turning back to the eating tortoise "His name is Spike!" He exclaims and 'Spike' looks at us before eating his lettuce again.


	6. HAPPY MUTATON DAY!!

I smiled when I saw Mikey's face lit up with excitement "YAY! TOMORROW'S MUTATION DAY!!" He exclaims and I nod "Yes it is" I reply and try to settle him into bed "Yeah! Spike and me are excited!" Raph exclaims mentioning his pet turtle now healed, I chuckled and tried to tuck Mikey in "Mommy! What's going to happen with Mutation day?" Donnie asked excitedly "I don't know sweet" I reply using the nickname I gave him, I don't know why I gave them all names like 'babe, baby, sweet and sweetheart', I just... call them that I guess. I smiled when he went on and on talking about getting some new equipment "Mommy! Can we make a cake?!" Mikey asks getting out of the covers again "We might, but if you don't rest, you won't get up early for tomorrow" I reply trying to get him under the covers again "Mommy! Can we get a new book?!" Leo asks and I nod "Alright, I'll get a new book" I reply and they all 'Yay!'. I smile and try to get the over-excited turtles to bed "Did everyone brush their teeth?" I ask and Mikey looks away "Smell" I state and he breaths on my face "Ah ha! You didn't!" I exclaim and he pouts "Don't wanna!" He replies and I point to the bathroom "Now" He groans and rushes to the bathroom "Mommy! Can we get a home for Spike?!" Raph asks showing his beloved 'brother' as he would call him "Alright. Did you save enough money?" I ask and he pulls out a jar from underneath his pillow filled with coins and dollar bills he either found or I gave him "That's good" I exclaim giving him a little kiss on the head and tucking him in "Wait till you get the best home in the world Spike!" He exclaims and Spike yawns his answer "Give Spike one too?" He asks and I smile then place a kiss on Spike's forehead "Night night" I exclaim.

 

"Mommy!" I turn my head and saw Mikey coming out of the bathroom with toothpaste all over his mouth "Yes sweetheart?" I reply and he jumps on his bed "Could we have a big party?!" He asks excitedly and I chuckle before grabbing a napkin and wiping the left over toothpaste on his mouth "If you're in bed by 7" I reply and he smiles brightly. I turn off the light and look back at my adopted children "Good night children" I exclaim "Night night Mommy" They call back eventually falling asleep.

 

I hung up the last set of streamers before I heard a *dink!* sound, I quickly ran towards the oven and pulled the cake out, I sighed in relief "Thank goodness I saved the cake" I exclaim and put it down, I grab the frosting and start layering the cake with green frosting. I smiled when it was done and then put a cover on top of it so the flies wouldn't eat it. I went into the living room and gazed upon the multiple decorations I had bought and hung up for them, I smiled and went out to greet my children.

 

I opened and quickly closed the door so they couldn't see what was inside "Mommy, why are we wearing rain jackets for?" Donnie asked and I saw them all looking at the nice sunny weather "Well.... you wouldn't want to get soaked now do you?" I asked "But it's not raining..." He replies "W-what if it does?" I ask "Then why aren't you wearing one?" He asks and I mentally roundhouse kick myself "Because.... I'm not allowed! But children have to!" I reply and they look at me confused "O....k...." He replies and they follow me into the elevator.

 

We were all holding hands as we walked across the road together, except Raph was on my back and Mikey was on my side... Donnie suddenly found it illogical to do something so childish... so we were just holding hands as we walked the road "Mommy, where are we going?" Mikey asked and I stopped since the walking light was red "Because Raph wants to buy Spike a home" I reply and he nods in understanding "Hold my hand children" I state and Donnie and Leo grab each one of my hands, then the light turned green and the sea of people including us started walking. We only stopped when we were outside of the Pet Shop "Now, Raph, did you bring your money?" I ask and he shakes his container filled with money "Good boy! Now, children, go inside and try to find something that Spike would like for Mutation Day" I state and they nod, I kneel down and let Raph and Mikey down. I opened the shop and saw it practically empty "Good..." I exclaim quietly and walk through the store with the kids "Mommy! How about this?!" Raph asks showing me a glass case filled with decorations and food dishes inside "Wow... how much is that?" I ask and he hands me the price tag "Wow... only $70.00.... I thought it would be at least a couple hundred" I exclaim and he smiles "Can we get it?!" He asks excitedly "Sure, why not?" I reply and he cheers.

 

I unlocked the door with my key and opened the door wide for the kids to come through "WOW!" They all exclaim and gaze at the decorations, I put up a banner that said 'Happy Mutation Day!' and everything was covered in decorations like streamers and stuff like that. They all laughed and started jumping up and down on their makeshift bed in the living room "Careful now!" I exclaim and walk into the Kitchen. I grab the cake and take the cover off of it, I make sure that it was still good before I took it out and showed it to the kids. They gasped and gazed at it "It's a turtle!" They exclaim and I smile, I made the cake into a turtle-like shape so that they would be surprised by it "Yep!" I reply and set it down on the coffee table in the living room "Now, time for the cake!" I exclaim and they all cheer.

 

I smiled and ate a bit of the cake that was on my plate with a fork "Mommy! Can we open the presents now?!" Leo asks and I nod "Alright, but remember, each one has your colors on them, so don't get them mixed up" I warned and they nodded, they each got a present, swapped it around and then opened it. Donnie smiled brightly, Mikey gasped and started cheering, Raph went 'wow' and Leo stared in amazement "Do you like them?" I ask and they pull out their different colored masks "They're so cute Mommy!" Mikey exclaims and I nod as they showed the masks that I hand-knitted myself "Yeah mommy! Can you put it on for me mommy?" Leo asks and I grab his mask and tie it around his eyes "Do you need help with that Donnie?" I ask as Donnie tried to tie his own mask around his eyes "Alright..." He trails off and I tie it around his eyes then help the others with theirs "Okay, so does Spike wanna open his present?" I ask and Raph puts Spike in front of his present, he starts nibbling on it before he tore some of the wrapping off "And it's...." Raph exclaims and helps Spike tear the wrapping off "A NEW HOME!!" He exclaims and Spike smiles "Here you go!" Raph exclaims and places the excited Spike into his new home, he looked around and smiled "He loves it!" Raph exclaims and pats Spike's shell.

 

I turned off the water and rub my hands on the kitchen towel, I sighed and looked at the 5 sleeping turtles/tortoise. They all looked so cute all cuddled together when they were sleeping! I smiled and walked up to them on the makeshift bed, I sat down in the middle of them and they started cuddling up to me. "Sun goes down, and we are here, together~" I start singing "Fireflies, glow like a thousand charms~" I smile "Stay with me and you can dream forever~ right here in, my arms, tonight...." I trail off "Sounds of day~ fade away~ stars begin to climb~" I look outside the window "Melodies~ fill the breeze~ sweeter all~ the time~" I look back to them "My love~ Fireflies glow like a thousand charms~ stay with me~ you know I'll love you~ right here in, my arms~ tonight...." I finish and cuddle up to the turtles as they cuddle up to me. I close my eyes and start to drift off.... I couldn't imagine a better way to sleep....


	7. New Home...

I sighed as I removed the covers from my body, I swung my legs over the side and stood up, I walked over to the bathroom and did my morning routines, except this time I had to box up the stuff. I grabbed some boxes and started putting the pictures in them, I stopped and looked at one, it was when we first found Spike at the pond and we invited him into our family. I smiled and picked up another one, this was when we had mutation day just a few months ago, I smiled and put the pictures in the box. I picked up another, this one was when they first started training about a year or so ago. I picked up another, this was when they first started to walk... and this one... was the first time that they called me Mommy... I let loose a tear but quickly wiped it away and closed the box. I put some sticky tape on it and left it in the corner, I then started on the books... even more memories. I picked up the book, Little Red Riding Hood

"And then the wolf ate. her UP!" I exclaim and the children gasp as I turned the page "But the wolf was still hungry, so he dressed up in Grandma's clothes and sat in her bed 'If I eat Little Red Riding Hood, then I'll be full' He thought" "But why did he eat Grandma?" Donnie asked "Because he was hungry" I reply and flip the page

I smiled at the memory and picked up another, Cinderella

"And so, Cinderella and her Prince Charming lived happily ever after. The End" I finish the book and look at the turtles who had their tails out and wagging them "Another!" Donnie exclaimed and I sighed "Isn't it time for bed?" I ask and they all shake their heads

I smiled and picked up the art book... the one I first showed them when they were little...

"These are what people drew, painted or made" I exclaim flipping the page, he pointed to the famous Mona Lisa "That's the Mona Lisa" I explain "Leonardo Da Vinci painted it" I add and he looks up at me with bright blue eyes, then all the turtles come around and try to look at the book as well. I looked at my book and then at the turtles "Leonardo" I flip the page "Raphael" Flip the page again "Donatello" Flip the page again "Michelangelo" I chuckle and look at them again, they had somewhat confused looks on their faces "Alright then, let's go play a game" I exclaim and they cheer

I held the book to my chest, this one held the most memories... I placed a kiss on the book "Thank you for being made..." I exclaim and place it in the box filled with books. I closed it up and put sticky tape on it before putting it in the corner with the other box. I went into the Kitchen and looked everywhere, memories when the kids got their presents for Mutation day, when I bought them presents just for fun.... and when they first got their masks.... I smiled and started packaging the food into containers. "Mommy?" I heard Leo call out and I turned to see him in the doorway "Hello babe" I greet and he nods his greeting "Mommy? Can I help you?" He asks and I nod "Alright. You and your brothers see if you can find anything you like to keep and come see me" I reply and he nods going off to do his mission.

 

I packed away the last of the food and sat on the chair "Mommy! Mommy!" I heard the kids call and I saw them running towards me with some stuff "You want to keep those?" I ask and they nod, I smile and pick up some boxes "Alright. But Raph, you have to carry Spike's home. You don't want it damaged now do you?" I ask and he shakes his head, I smile and keep an eye on them while they place their things into the box.

 

A few hours later....  
I heard Jack, my best friend,'s car pull up in the driveway, I pulled back the curtains and waved at him as he did the same to me "Hey Jack!" I greet "Hey Issi!" He called back "Ready to go?" He asks and I nod "I have my little cousin with me today, so it that okay?" He asks and I nod "It's fine! We'll be down in 10!" I call back and then rush to my children "Okay babies! We have to go now! So Raph, grab Spike and his home and Mikey please put down that Kitten" I exclaim as Mikey was hugging a kitten half to death "Alright!" He exclaims and let's the poor cat go back to his Mum. I herd the kids out and lock the door "Mommy? Are we going to be okay?" Donnie asks and I smile "Of course we're going to be okay!" I exclaim and we start walking down the stairs to Jack's car "Hey!" Jack greets and I hug him "How have you been?" He asks and I shrug "Alright I guess" I reply and open the door for the kids "Hiya!" I heard Casey, Jack's little brother, greet (yes Casey and Jack Jones! :D ) and I smile in greeting "Hello!" I reply and he smiles revealing his missing teeth "Hop in!" Jack exclaims and we all pile into the car then start the journey to our new home.

 

Even more hours later...  
I was looking at the trees as they passed by in a blur, a rock, another tree, and another.... and another. I sighed and sat back in my seat "Are we almost there?" Jack asked and I nodded "We're almost there" I reply and he sighs in relief "Why are you and your little ones going 5hrs out of New York for Isa?" He asks "To get them away from the world and all of it's horrible influence" I reply and he nods but I could tell he was still confused, he hasn't seen the kids face to face before so of course he's confused. I saw a sign up ahead and smiled "We're about 10 minutes from our new house" I exclaim and he turns into a dirt road that led to the house, the kids were awoken by the car shaking and sat up thinking what was happening "Don't worry kids, it's just the road to our new home" I reassure them and they looked outside the windows excited "WOW! Look at all this forest! A-And these trees!" Donnie exclaims and Raph lifts Spike up from his home so he can look outside the window "Look Spike! We're almost at our new home!" He exclaims and I smile at their eagerness before I told the directions to Jack and made sure to point so he wouldn't get lost.

 

About half an hour later, because Jack didn't want to ask for directions and got us lost quite a few times and almost eaten by a bear, I was driving into our new house "And... here it is!" I exclaim parking the car and letting the children out (look at the picture, that's what it looks like) "WOW!!" They all exclaim and run up to it "Look! I-It had everything! Even a little river behind the house! It's perfect!" Leo exclaims and Mikey runs into the house "LOOK!! I'M THE FIRST ONE IN THE NEW HOUSE!!" He exclaims "What?! Not fair!!" The others exclaim and try to push their way through the doors. I chuckle and wave as Jack and Casey pull out of the driveway and went away. I breathed in the air, wow, the start of a new life... amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not steal because I do not appreciate it!


End file.
